Sephiroth's Surprise Birthday Party
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Sephiroth discovers the joy of birthday cake.


**Written by Tora**

* * *

**Sephiroth's Surprise Birthday Party**

"Quick, Angeal! Sephiroth's coming!" Genesis Rhapsodos said, getting excited.

Angeal Hewley quickly did as he was told. He handed Genesis a bucket of pink water.

It was a special concoction made by Genesis himself. He was so proud of it. He called it, Super Hair Dye. This strange substance was only water with pink food colouring, but Genesis had used magic on the food colouring. Basically, if the pink water touched something, the something would be pink. But, Genesis had made the food colouring only dye _hair_…

"Genesis… do you think this is a good idea…?" Angeal asked. His conscious had been tugging on him all morning. While they were sparring earlier this morning, Angeal didn't do as well as he usually did.

"Relax, Angeal! Sephiroth will think it's funny!" Genesis chuckled, but the waver in his voice at the last sentence wasn't very reassuring.

"Okay… here he comes… twenty feet… ten feet… NOW!" Screamed Genesis.

Both Angeal and Genesis took their buckets and sloshed the water out onto Sephiroth.

Genesis was still screaming like a drunkard, Angeal had a sudden urge to hide, and Sephiroth let out a loud swear word.

"WHAT IN SHIVA'S NAME IS GOING _ON_?!" Shouted Sephiroth, glaring at Genesis and Angeal.

Angeal dropped the bucket and gaped at Sephiroth. Genesis's eyes went wide, and his nose wrinkled as he sucked in a swear word.

Sephiroth glared at them.

"_What…_?" He said dryly. He glanced at Genesis and then at Angeal. Then his eyes fell on the bucket. Some leftover pink water oozing out of the bucket.

"Happy b-birrthdayy…" Angeal squealed quietly.

Finally, in the pent-up silence, Genesis let out a fake nervous laugh. "Wahahahaha-uhhhh! Sephiroth! Uhhhhahahaha buhahaha! Heheeuhhhh…" he pointed at Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth grabbed some of his long silver hair and held it in front of himself. Or rather, he grabbed some of his long once-silver hair…

His hair was pink.

_PINK_.

"What the _heck_!" Swore Sephiroth, tightening his grip on the hot pink hair.

Genesis pretended to fake laugh again. "Heehaw-heehaw-heehaw!" He sounded like a donkey the way he laughed. Genesis stopped laughing and looked seriously at Sephiroth. "That's strange… I could have sworn that I made the dye only dye hair… why's Sephiroth's face going pink?"

"It looks like it's going red…" Observed Angeal.

"Actually it's going blue…"

"No, no, his face is going purple…"

"My goodness! Does his eyes always bug out like that?" Genesis said, raising an eyebrow and preparing to bolt.

"_I am going to MURDER you two_!" Exploded Sephiroth.

There was another silence, as Sephiroth sucked in another swear word.

"If this doesn't wash out…" Sephiroth started calmly.

"Uhhhh…" Giggled Genesis a little madly.

Angeal's mouth twitched as he said, "I'm sorry, Sephiroth—"

"If you think _sorry _is going to save you, then there'd be no need for heck, Hewley…" Sephiroth said, gnashing his teeth tightly, as he turned stiffly towards Angeal.

Genesis glanced at Angeal's stunned face. He tried to keep a straight face, but he burst out into laughter.

"_Rhapsodos_," Sephiroth growled, turning to Genesis.

Oh _great_, Genesis thought. My turn to get grilled.

"The next time you pull a little stunt like this on me, you will get Masamune shoved up your nose," Sephiroth murmured quietly, but audible for Genesis to hear.

Sephiroth glanced back at his hair, his eyes nearly bugging out. "I am leaving."

He quickly began to walk away. His head bent down in shame.

Once Sephiroth was out of sight, Genesis began to laugh. "Did you see his head down?!"

"He's mad…"

"That was sooo totally wicked! All thanks to me!" Genesis said, giving himself a pat on the shoulder.

"He seems really upset…" Angeal said, lowering his head, like a dog that has done something wrong.

Genesis stopped laughing and thought out loud. "What if we throw him a birthday party for a sort of apologetic thing?"

"And get in worse trouble with him? No thanks," Angeal said, his face hardening.

"No! No! A _nice_ birthday party!" Genesis said, trying to sound nice.

"Uh-huh. Nice my foot… your idea of nice is…" Angeal trailed off.

Genesis said in a sweet sticky voice, "Well give him a cake! And we'll have poppers! And and and we'll have gifts!"

Angeal turned to Genesis and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Where's the devil's work in this all?"

Genesis blinked and smiled devilishly. "_Well_… we'll have to do a little mischief…"

Angeal pushed Genesis away and snarled, "Count me _out_, Genesis!"

Genesis said, "It could just be the three of us! The Big Three! Held at my room! C'mon what do you say?"

"I said _no_!" Shouted Angeal, storming down the halls.

Genesis trailed after Angeal, forgetting the buckets.

"It will be awesome! I'll do the decorations and everything!" Genesis said, getting excited.

Angeal stopped dead in his tracks. By the voice of Genesis, he could tell that Genesis was getting more excited about _decorating _than about doing something "_nice_" for Sephiroth.

"Why this sudden idea, Genesis?" Angeal asked suspiciously.

Genesis gave Angeal an angelic look. Genesis replied with a fake lisp, "Becauthe ith _nithe_. And ith a way of thaying _thorry_ for our naughty trickths!"

"You're crazy, Genesis…" Angeal said, glaring at the angelic redhead.

Genesis threw his hands up in the air. There was no way of getting Angeal to help throw a birthday party for Sephiroth. He couldn't count of Angeal to have fun. He was too keen on reaching First Class. Well, so was Genesis, but he was going to have fun trying to reach First Class.

"Hmmm… fine…" Angeal said slowly.

"What?" Genesis said, perking up.

"I said _fine_. I'll help throw a party… I'll probably be hanged for throwing a party… but… oh well…" Angeal said, frowning at the angelic Genesis.

Genesis beamed and gave Angeal a sparkly grin. "Stop grinning that way! You're giving me the creeps, you freak!"

Genesis casually swept his long bangs to the side and said, "I'll even recite a little Loveless for Sephiroth!"

Angeal face twitched. "Yeah, that's a _great_ gift for Sephiroth…" Angeal said sarcastically.

Genesis beamed again and said proudly, "I know."

A few seconds later, Genesis realized that Angeal was being sarcastic. "_Hey_! There are some of us who think highly of Loveless!"

Angeal began to walk down the hall again, Genesis swaggering after him. Angeal snorted and replied, "_Some of us_?" Angeal turned to Genesis and said rudely, "Dude, you're the only one who likes that freaky book."

"Just for your information, Angeal," Genesis said in a supercilious voice, "I created a _fan_ _page_ for Loveless, and it has _121 followers_!"

Angeal blinked blankly. "121… that's it?"

Genesis grew red in the face, as he shouted, "For some of us, 121 followers is a lot!"

Angeal began to laugh, "Those followers must be as airhead as you are! 121 followers! Bwahaha!"

"It's _not_ funny, Angeal!" Genesis snarled through gritted teeth.

"Are you kidding me? It's _hilarious_!" Angeal doubled over from the laughter and began to slap his thigh.

"Shut _up_, Angeal!"

Angeal stopped laughing and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. "Ahaha… you're are funny, Genesis…"

Genesis went even more red in the face as he began to throw a hissy fit. "Will you leave my favourite book _alone_?! I _like_ that book! If you don't like that book, go and boil head in oil! _Sheesh_!"

Angeal kept a straight face, but the way Genesis was writhing in anger was just too darn funny! Angeal burst out into laughter again as he said, "_Stop it, Genesis_! You're making it worse! Bwahaha! Oh heck, why are you so funny?!"

Genesis snarled back, "I'll show you heck!" Genesis began to ball up his fists. He aimed a clumsy punch at Angeal, but Angeal merely dodged it.

"I'm going! Why don't you do the shopping and decorating, since your so that way," Angeal said, snickering.

Genesis crossed his arms and began to sulk. "Pffff!"He snapped.

"Bye, bye, Genzy-poo!" Angeal chuckled, waving his hand at the red faced Genesis.

Genesis snapped out of his sulk and shouted, "Genzy-poo?! _GENZY-POO_?!"

Genesis could hear Angeal's chuckle die away.

* * *

"Where's Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

Sephiroth's hair was still dyed hot pink. But his face was calm, as if nothing odd had happened.

Angeal paused from cleaning his sword. "Hm? Oh, who knows. Hard to keep up with that rascal."

Sephiroth looked around himself, expecting to see Genesis sneaking up on him. "Hmmm… he's probably planning something idiotic."

"Totally."

"Are you saying he is doing something idiotic, or he's probably planning something idiotic?" Sephiroth said, turning to give Angeal an uneasy look.

Angeal thought about it for a second and then replied carefully, "He's probably planning something idiotic. But you know Genesis, the thing he's planning is probably going to backfire."

Sephiroth didn't say anything but resumed cleaning Masamune, his freakishly long sword.

There was another long pause.

Then Sephiroth glanced at Angeal, who kept glancing at his watch.

"What are you waiting for?" Sephiroth said in a dark voice.

Angeal looked up, avoiding Sephiroth's gaze, and said, "Nothing… just…"

"_Nothing_…" Sephiroth repeated.

"Welllll…" Angeal whimpered quietly.

"Go on…" Sephiroth said, his voice calm.

"Genesis and I were planning a... birthday party for you…" Angeal mumbled quietly.

"A birthday party…" Sephiroth said, glaring at Angeal.

Angeal waiting for the fire to rain down on him, or Masamune to run him through, but nothing happened.

"You're not mad?" Squeaked Angeal.

"What's… a birthday party?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

Angeal was half relieved that his death was going to be postponed, but at the same time he was annoyed at Sephiroth.

"You know, presents, cake, poppers, and games?" Replied Angeal. He glared at the stiff Sephiroth. How could Sephiroth not know what a birthday party was?

"What's cake?" Sephiroth questioned.

Angeal studied Sephiroth's face, trying to tell if Sephiroth was toying with him. Sephiroth's face was expressionless like always.

"It's food. It's sweet and it's rich and it's served with ice cream. It's… well… cakey!" Angeal said exuberantly.

"I don't like sweets…"

"But it tastes _good_!" Angeal said, getting more and more upset by the thought of not liking cake or not knowing what cake was.

"_ANGEAL_! You ruined it!" Shouted a voice from behind Angeal and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth and Angeal turned around to look at who was standing behind them.

"Good grief, Genesis, how on earth were you planning to tell Sephiroth?" Angeal said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know! I was going to have this _epic_ entrance and and and… I don't know! It was going to be totally awesome!" Genesis raged, pulling his auburn hair out of his head.

"You didn't have a plan, did you," Angeal said blankly.

Genesis threw his hands up in the air and snarled, "Well, I was planning a plan!" Genesis turned sharply to Sephiroth and snapped, "COME TO OUR PARTY!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and said, "Is this a… birthday party?"

Genesis's mouth opened and turned to Angeal for exposé. Angeal shrugged and looked at Sephiroth.

Genesis cleared his throat and said, "Um… yes, it's a birthday party. It's your birthday, is it not?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "Yes… it's my birthday…"

There was a flash as Genesis quickly went to Sephiroth's side and began to pound heartily on his back. "Happy birthday, Sephy! Happy birthday!"

Sephiroth's nostrils flared and his lips tightened, as he grabbed Genesis's hand and snarled, "Stop hitting me, and don't you _dare_ call me Sephy!"

"I wasn't hitting you! I was giving you a friendly pat! Now! Will you please come to my room? Pleasssee!" Genesis pleaded. He looked like a puppy dog, trying to get his master to play with him.

"No," Sephiroth replied shortly.

Genesis's puppy dog face left, and in its place was a highly annoyed face. "I've just spent the last hour setting up a party, YOU SIR, are coming!" Genesis commanded, pointing a well-manicured finger at Sephiroth.

"I said, NO," Sephiroth shouted angrily. He still hadn't forgiven Genesis for the hair incident.

Angeal said quietly to Sephiroth, "Sephiroth, we planned this party because we felt bad about earlier today. So take this party as a sort of… apologetic party."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "If I go, I'm only going to laugh at your attempts at making a party…"

Genesis was about to make some cutting remark, but Angeal quickly covered Genesis's mouth before any language could come out.

"Laugh all you want, but we want to treat you to a real birthday party," Angeal said, bowing ever so lightly.

"We've got gifts! And caaaakkkeee!" Genesis said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

"Cake is sweet and rich …" Sephiroth slowly said, remembering what Angeal said about cake.

Genesis looked at Angeal and then at Sephiroth. He did a facepalm and said, "Don't tell me you've never had cake before…"

Sephiroth frowned.

"Uh-oh, he's getting _that look_…" Angeal said, timidly inching way from Sephiroth.

"I… I think I would like to _try_ some of this cake…" Sephiroth started.

"WOW! Sephiroth has a desire to try cake?! Good boy!" Genesis awed. He clinched his hands and began to bounce up and down.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth loudly and snarled, "Are you trying to _not_ make me want cake?!"

Angeal gave Genesis a warning look, but Genesis simply smirked at Sephiroth, giving him a daring look. Angeal wondered how much longer Genesis could make it, without crossing the line.

Sephiroth's mouth twitched.

Genesis gave Sephiroth his angelic innocent grin.

* * *

"You cleaned up!" Marveled Angeal, looking around in Genesis's room.

Genesis waved a hand and dismissed Angeal's comment. "Of course I cleaned up," Genesis said in a superior voice. "I _always_ clean my room up when my friends come to pay me a visit!"

Angeal and Sephiroth both made a tremendous snorting sound.

Genesis made a sour face at them and replied, "Okay, I clean up on special occasions."

There were colourful balloons, poppers at the table, festive decorations and party hats. All the colours and styles matched together and went well with the room.

Even the presents were wrapped in the same theme of the room. A banner hung above the table and said in bold text: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Sephiroth blinked at the bright lights and the bright colours.

Genesis quickly grabbed one of the poppers and popped it in Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth was obviously still in a daze, because when Genesis popped the popper, Sephiroth let out a swear word and jumped a little.

Genesis sat down at one of the seats, and put his feet up on the table. He leaned back and twirled the party hat on his finger and said, "I'd totally wear one of these, but it's not really my style."

Sephiroth slowly walked to the table and sat down stiffly. There was a colourful plate, colourful napkin, and a colourful fork. Sephiroth wanted to take the fork and run it through Genesis and Angeal, but he suppressed the urge.

Genesis stood up and got the cake and ice cream from the freezer. "Angeal, get the beer from the fridge, will ya? My hands are full."

Angeal hastily went to the refrigerator and began to clatter around. "Yuck! You keep half eaten sandwiches in your fridge?!" Angeal said disgustedly. He picked up a bottle of ketchup and read the expiration date. "This expired a year ago, Genesis!" He quickly put the ketchup bottle into the fridge again.

Genesis mumbled back, "Stop snooping!"

Sephiroth was about to plunged his fork into the cake, but Genesis stopped him, "Whoa, wait! You don't do it like that!" Genesis mumbled under his breath, "Shiva! It's like I'm teaching a baby how to eat cake for the first time!"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis and made a low growling noise in the back of his throat.

Angeal returned with three beer cans.

Genesis got out some candles and then carefully lit them. Angeal was surprised. He thought for sure Genesis would go into mad hysterics and end up torching ShinRa on fire. But then, Genesis was in his own room. Genesis would do nothing to harm his poetry books or his beautifully decorated room.

Genesis cleared his throat and then belted out, "Happy birthday to you."

Angeal nervously chorused in, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday…"

Genesis and Angeal paused. They both knew what word was next. The next word was 'dear'. They knew if they said 'dear' they'd be stabbed by Masamune.

They looked at each other and quickly sang, "To Sephiroth! Happy birthday to you!"

Angeal and Genesis sighed in a relieved way.

"What do I do now?" Sephiroth asked impatiently.

"You blow the candles out…" Genesis said, trying not to blow up.

"Why…?" Sephiroth asked, looking sleepily at the candles. You could see the light from the candles dance in Sephiroth's eyes.

Genesis finally shouted, "Because that's what the birthday person does! They blow out the candles, for crying out loud!"

Genesis sucked in air and blew the candles out in one go.

Sephiroth turned to Genesis and snarled, "Light them again!"

Genesis crossed his arms and retorted back, "Why?!"

"_I_ wanted to blow them out!" Sephiroth shouted angrily. He tightened his grip on the fork.

"You didn't want to!" Genesis said, gripping the beer can so tightly, beer began to come out from the top.

Sephiroth grabbed the lighter from Genesis's hand and lit the candles again. Sephiroth then took a great deep breath and blew them out in one go.

In a bad mood, Genesis began to serve the cake and ice cream, of course, serving himself first, then Angeal, and then doddle a little before serving Sephiroth.

Everyone's eyes were on Sephiroth, as he stabbed the cake and lifted a small bite to his mouth.

He ate the piece.

"It… tastes… good…" Sephiroth said, staring down at the chocolate/vanilla cake.

Genesis was about half way through his cake and he said with a mouthful, "Osh gorsh it tashte good! It'sh _cake_!" Genesis swallowed the piece, making a face because he had swallowed a piece too big. He smacked his lips and said, "Ah, this is the life!"

Sephiroth took another bite of cake and said, "Did you _make_ it?"

Genesis paused. His chipmunk cheeks bulging with cake and ice cream. "Uhhh…" He said, cake crumps dropping from his mouth. "Well of course I did!" He said, arrogantly brushing his hair to one side.

"You did not! You bought it!" Angeal corrected.

Sephiroth's mouth twitched. "I'd be scared to take another bite if you had made the cake…"

Genesis stood up and shouted, "Hey! I can make cake! You simply mix flour, sugar, eggs, and milk! And maybe some other stuff like vanilla and maybe salt… maybe some Crisco too… and maybe some sugar… oh wait, I already said that."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and turned away from Genesis. "What's in this ice cream?" Sephiroth asked, poking the ice cream.

The ice cream looked normal, except it as transparent goopy things. The things actually weren't goopy, because it was frozen, it just looked goopy.

"It's my secret stash of jellyfish ice scream," Genesis said, picking up a goopy transparent thing and shoving it into his mouth. "Would you believe that the jellyfish parts are solid? They taste wonderful with the sweet ice cream. You know, the saltiness of the jellyfish plus the sweetness of the ice cream?"

Angeal froze, and looked down at his ice cream. "You like _jellyfish_ ice cream?!"

Sephiroth glanced down at his bowl of ice cream and cake. He shoved it aside and said peevishly, "I'm done with the ice cream and cake."

Once they were done with cake and ice cream (or at least when Genesis was done eating Angeal's and Sephiroth's ice cream and cake, as well as his own serving), Genesis handed Sephiroth a gift. "Open it! Open it!" He said, gleefully rubbing his hands.

Sephiroth looked at the thin rectangle box. Dare he open it? Sephiroth slowly took off the ribbon and slowly pealed the wrapping paper off.

"No, no, no! You _tear_ it open!" Genesis said, putting his hands to his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch Sephiroth calmly and gently unwrapping the present. Sephiroth was unwrapping his gift slowly to bother Genesis, Genesis decided.

Before opening the box, Sephiroth neatly folded the wrapping paper and laid it behind him.

Then Sephiroth opened the box. Insides was a pair of the shiniest scissor.

"What are the scissor for?" Asked Sephiroth.

Genesis giggled a juvenile giggle and pretended to snip his hair.

Sephiroth glared at Genesis and said calmly, "Genesis, come a little closer…"

Genesis, still snickering, moved a little closer to Sephiroth. With lightning speed, Sephiroth grabbed a handful of Genesis's hair and snipped a handful of his auburn hair, and then Sephiroth grabbed another hand of auburn hair, and shoved Genesis's face into the cake.

This all took maybe less than thirty seconds.

Genesis lifted his head.

"What… the…" Genesis started. Then the hairs that had been snipped fell from his head and onto the cake. "SHIVA!" Genesis swore. He looked at Sephiroth, who twirled the scissor in his hands, and gave Genesis a smirk.

Sephiroth calmly set the scissors on the table and watched Genesis gape at his lost hair.

"I CAN'T GO OUT INTO PUBLIC LIKE THIS!" Squealed Genesis with righteous anger. He patted his head where the hair was shorter, and let out a despairing moan. "What's the point of life if I can't be beautiful…"

"What?!" Angeal said. He slowly inched away from Genesis, who had put his head in his hands.

"I was kidding…" Genesis moaned, except he didn't sound like he was kidding.

Sephiroth sighed and replied, "You just don't want us repeating what you said."

"I have to find a way to cure my hair…" Genesis said despairingly.

Genesis, still sulking, didn't see Sephiroth unwrapping the other gift. Sephiroth calmly and quietly unwrapped a small square box. Inside of that box was a set of neon pink and purple hairband. Sephiroth glared at the hairbands and then took one and pulled on it. It was surprisingly stretchy. Sephiroth aimed a pink ponytail band at Genesis's head.

_Snap_! The ponytail band smacked into Genesis's head, and Genesis gave a startled squeal. "EEEEP! What the heck was that?!"

Sephiroth curled his lip, and dumped the rest of the hairbands onto Genesis's head. "_That_'_s_ what it was."

Genesis's upset look disappeared. He gritted his teeth and snarled, "_YOU_! YOU have been making my life _horrible_!"

He stood up, knocking the chair to the ground. "_YOU!_" Genesis shouted again.

Angeal buried his head in his hands and muttered, "Why am _I _always in the crossfire?!"

Sephiroth gave Genesis a crooked smile. "Oh dearrr… what is _Genzy-poo_ going to do now…?"

"DON'T CALL ME GENZY-POO, SEPHY!"

"Don't call me Sephy," Sephiroth said, giving Genesis_ the look _of doom.

Genesis took deep angry breaths and dug his hands into the cake. Then he quickly threw the cake at Sephiroth's face. But Sephiroth saw Genesis scooping cake into his hand, and knew Genesis was plotting revenged. So Sephiroth did what was normal. He dodged it. And so the cake sailed into the air and hit Angeal on the face.

"_Rhapsodos_…!" Snarled Angeal. He gripped the beer can until the can crumpled.

Genesis was in a horrible mood, and ready to pick a fight on anyone, so he gave Angeal a wicked grin. "Give me your best, Ickle-Hew," Genesis murmured quietly.

Angeal threw the beer can at Genesis, but Sephiroth's head was in the way, so the aluminum can hit the Pink Haired SOLDIER in the back of his head.

There was a moment of silence, as an aura of destruction came from Sephiroth.

"_Oh dear, Hewley, you've made the Pink SOLIDER_ _mad…_" Genesis taunted. He cocked his head to one side and watched Sephiroth's expressions.

Sephiroth gripped the back of his chair tightly, and stood up without a word. He took his beer can and walked away from the table.

Genesis was glad that Sephiroth was leaving. It meant Sephiroth was too cowardly to deal with him and Angeal.

But Sephiroth didn't go. He turned sharply to Genesis's books (that were on the floor) and poured the beer from the can onto the books. Then Sephiroth turned to the table, and with good aim, threw the beer can at Angeal. The beer can hit Angeal on the nose and fell to the floor.

Genesis let out a bloody murder scream, and ran to his books. He shoved Sephiroth out of the way, and cradled his books in his arms.

"SEPHIROTH! HOW COULD YOU?!" Shouted Genesis, turning his red rimmed eyes at Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned away from Genesis and prepared to leave. Genesis narrowed his eyes and made a low growling noise. "Ohhhh, Sephiroth _Hojo_!" He growled, still glaring at the back of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks, and said quietly, "_What did you just call me_?"

Genesis said nastily back, "Sephiroth _HOJO_! _HOJOHOJOHOJOHOJO_!" With ever 'Hojo' Genesis's voice grew louder and louder with anger.

Sephiroth walked back to Genesis, with quick strides. He shoved Genesis hard, making him drop the poetry. Then Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's windpipe and tightened his grip. "DON'T _EVER_ CALL ME HOJO!"

Genesis mumbled some words, and an explosion of red smoke filled the room. The smoke stung Genesis's eyes and smelled like hot sauce.

Once the smoke left, Genesis saw Sephiroth lying on the ground, ten feet away from him.

Genesis's eyes went wide, and he quickly ran to Sephiroth. "Oh, Shiva! I didn't mean to _kill_ you! _Great_!" Genesis shouted angrily.

Genesis dropped to the ground, and poked Sephiroth's face.

Before Genesis could blink, Sephiroth snapped out of the fake death, grabbed Genesis's hands and kneed him hard in the stomach.

Genesis let out a moan and said hoarsely, "Hate you!"

"Hate you too," Sephiroth said, standing up.

He was about to step over Genesis, but Genesis (with the last of his strength) kicked the back of Sephiroth's leg, making Sephiroth stumble. Then Genesis took a great breath of air, and lunged at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth wasn't the one with the stomachache, so he could move quicker and do more than Genesis could.

Sephiroth moved out of Genesis's lunge, and did a one-eighty, then he kicked Genesis's bottom.

"Um… I'm getting bored…" Angeal said, his head resting on the palm of his hand. With the other hand, he tapped on the table, waiting for something a little more interesting.

"You want interesting?" Asked Sephiroth, straightening up a little.

"I'll give you interesting!" Moaned Genesis.

"Oh crap, why am I stuck in the crossfire…?" Angeal said, glaring at Genesis and Sephiroth.

Genesis mumbled some Bibbidi Bobbidi-Boo, and there was another flash of smoke. This time it was poison green coloured and when you inhaled, it felt like you were sucking in acid.

Genesis let out a swear word and coughed. "Come and find me, Sephy!" Genesis choked.

There was no reply.

"Uhh… Genesis, how long will this magic last?" Angeal asked, hoping that Genesis would say 'only a few minutes longer'.

"Heck knows. Maybe days or hours!" Genesis wheezed.

Angeal coughed and said, "It smells like skunk!"

Genesis moaned back, "It's supposed to smell like skunk! Where the heck is Sephiroth?!"

The next thing Genesis knew, was someone had dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over him. "_SHIVA_!" Screamed Genesis. Genesis's teeth began to chatter, as he crossed his arms to keep warm. "Angeal!" Shrieked Genesis, who thought Angeal had did that to him.

"What happened?! Genesis, are you—WHAT THE—" Angeal stopped in midsentence, because right then, someone had dunked him with ice cold water.

"SEPHIROTH!" Shouted Angeal and Genesis at the same time.

Genesis began to grope around with his hands, looking for Sephiroth. Angeal slid off his chair, and also groped around trying to find Sephiroth.

"You and your stupid magic!" Cursed Angeal. He tripped over and fell onto a pile of books.

"_Careful_, Hewley!" Genesis chided, clinching his teeth against the stench of the terrible smell.

"If you wouldn't put your darn books on the floor…!" Angeal's voice trailed off, as his fingers came in contact with someone. "I found Sephiroth!"

"_Idiot_, it's _me_—" Started Genesis, but Angeal had already punched Genesis in the face. "_Why you little_—" Genesis said, kicking at Angeal.

"Don't kick me!" Angeal snarled back, as he aimed another punch at Genesis.

Angeal and Genesis began to throw punches and dodging at random. Genesis was flailing his arms and legs at Angeal, and Angeal seemed more content to use his hands.

"I curse you, in the name of—!" Genesis said, in an agitated manner.

Angeal laughed and then coughed. He mocked back, (after aiming a good punch at Genesis) "You've got me shakin' in my boot!"

"_BRAT_!" Snarled Genesis. His eyes were beginning to water and it was hard to see what he was doing. It was hard to think.

Genesis was glad to see the skunk gas slowly leaving. Genesis saw a pink blur and gave an evil grin. There was Sephiroth. Hiding away and watching them both. Genesis lunged at the pink blur and bit the pink blur.

There was a grunt from the pink blur (Genesis thought it strange that Sephiroth made a grunting noise), as the pink blur punched Genesis in the nose.

Genesis saw stars and coughed. Then he saw the pink blur again. Stumbling, Genesis punched the pink blur. Except, the thing that he punched was cold and hard. And the pink blur had a red coat. That was strange. Genesis really was seeing weird things. Genesis could taste the saltiness of blood. He tried to study the pink and red, but his eyes were running, his nose was bleeding, and his body hurt all over.

Genesis turned around, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. Everything was spinning around and his stomach lurched, as his cake and jellyfish ice cream returned up in his throat and onto the floor. Belching, Genesis took a step forward, only to slip on the throw up and go flying into the air. He whammed into something black and pink. It was Sephiroth!

"GET _OFF_, GENESIS!" Came Angeal's snarly voice.

Or maybe it wasn't Sephiroth… Genesis seriously needed to stop hallucinating. Except, he didn't stop… Genesis's mind was slightly clearer, but he couldn't understand what he saw in front of him. It was a window, but when he looked through the window, he saw cobwebs in the shapes of animals. And the animals were moving around. There was a tiger, an elephant, and a bunch more beasties that Genesis had no clue what they were. He turned around, and thought he saw a lady clad in silver, with long black hair. She was brushing her hair and there was light shining on her.

Well that's creepy, Thought Genesis, trying to focus on the lady. He idly wondered if she was a banshee or a spirit. Genesis leaned against the window, his head throbbing. He slipped to the floor and went unconscious.

He couldn't have been unconscious for too long. Because when he opened his eyes, the skunk mist was still in the air. What woke him up was a heavy pressure on his chest. Genesis couldn't make out much, but he saw shocking pink hair. The pressure was a foot, and it was Sephiroth's foot.

Genesis studied the face. It was hard to make out, but Sephiroth had… _cut his hair_… the once long silver hair, had been turned pink, and now the hair was cut short.

Genesis grabbed the ankle with both hands, and turned over sharply, knocking Sephiroth to the ground. Then Genesis tackled Sephiroth, and laughed crazily, "Ahaha! I've got you now!"

A heavy fist landed on Genesis's cheek. Then Sephiroth picked Genesis up into the air and glared at him.

At that moment, the mist cleared off enough to make out the face.

"A-a-Angeal?!" Genesis stuttered.

Angeal glared back at him. His hair dyed hot pink.

Genesis burst out into laughter and said, "LOOK AT YOURSELF, ANGEAL!"

Angeal socked Genesis in the eye and said, "Look at _yourself_!"

Genesis stopped laughing.

He walked over to the mirror (yes, he kept a full length mirror in his room). Before he noticed his looks, he noticed the punch in the mirror. The punch was fist sized and had cracked the glass. Genesis was about to brag how strong he was to have cracked the mirror, but he suddenly remembered something… the cold solid thing he had punched earlier… he thought he had saw something pink… and red… Genesis focused on the mirror, and looked at himself.

He had…

Hot…

Pink…

Hair…

Genesis whirled around wordless, and saw two buckets with pink water in them. He walked stiffly towards the buckets and touched the water.

It was ice cold.

"_SEPHIROTH_!"

"Yes…?" Said a calm voice.

Genesis, too angry to speak, turned around and pointed at his hair. Then Genesis gasped at Sephiroth.

His hair was silver and long. How'd _he_ find a cure for the hair?! Genesis didn't think it was funny or very fair. Genesis thought back to when he saw the banshee lady. Genesis guessed that it was Sephiroth. Except the lady had black hair a silver gown. Maybe he saw Sephiroth upside down. That might have explained Genesis's headache. He probably was sprawled upside down when he saw Sephiroth.

Angeal was panting hard and leaning against the sofa. He had a black eye and several bruises scattered around on his arms and face.

Genesis demanded, "Tell me the cure for the hair!"

Sephiroth gave Genesis a lazy look. "I don't think so."

"You son—"

"Rhapsodos…" Sephiroth chided calmly. "Pleases don't anger me. I don't like it when you do."

"Well I don't like it when you're mean!"

"Then don't provoke me."

"Oh-ho! This is how it's going to be?! Genesis Rhapsodos cowering and bowing to the mighty Sephiroth?!" Raged Genesis, standing on tip toes.

"Hmm…" Sephiroth replied. You could tell that Sephiroth liked the idea of Genesis Rhapsodos cowering at him.

"Just out of curiosity," Genesis spat. "How did you find the pink water?"

"It was in the refrigerator. I wanted another beer, when I stumbled upon the pink water," Sephiroth said lazily.

Genesis went red in the face and hung his head. "I _hate_ you!"

"That's a little strong," Sephiroth said, in his usual cold manner.

"_Personally, my dear_," Gritted Genesis through clinched teeth, "_I don't give a darn_!"

Sephiroth's unblinking gaze never left Genesis. "Then you wouldn't give a darn if I poured the rest of my beer on your book," Sephiroth mused, as he walked over to the pile of already sopping books.

Genesis face was blank at the moment, but then it finally clicked in his mind what Sephiroth was doing. "NUUUU!" Genesis screamed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Genesis. The way he slowly stuck out his tongue, the way he shouted, and the way he moved. And the way the liquid from the can trickled out onto the books.

"LOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEELEEESSSSS!" Genesis shouted in slow motion.

Genesis rammed into Sephiroth, making Sephiroth drop the beer can… onto the pile of books.

Fire raged in the redhead's chest. Nostrils flared, fire in his eyes, Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's long hair and pulled.

All the sudden, Genesis and Sephiroth froze. Genesis seemed to realize what he was doing, and Sephiroth seemed to realize that Genesis was pulling on his hair.

There was tension crackling in the air, as no one dared to breathe or move.

Then Sephiroth said coldly, "What do you think you are doing?"

Genesis blinked. He knew if he wanted to live, he had better let of Sephiroth's hair. He quickly dropped the hand full of silver hair and gave a giddy laugh. "Ahehhehheheeehhhhhh…" the laugh died away in Genesis's throat. "Ahehehe… hi, Sephiroth… sir…" Genesis waved nervously to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's face twitched.

"I-t-t won't happen again," Genesis said, he hung his head a little.

Genesis glanced up at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was giving Genesis one of his rare amused smiles.

"So," Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow. "All it took you was to tug on my hair, and boom, you're being all submissive…"

_Submissive_… _submissive_… to _Sephiroth_…

Genesis didn't like that sound. It made him cringe and frown.

Genesis straightened up and placed a hand over his chest, "I am not being—" he started in a supercilious manner, but Sephiroth flicked Genesis on the forehead and began walking to the door. "Save it for later," Sephiroth said.

Genesis stood there stunned. Then he gained his wits and snarled, "You little—"

"Give your gobs a rest," Angeal moaned, slowly inching towards the door. He stretched, popping his back and neck.

"You're going to go out?! With your hair like that?!" Genesis said, staring at Angeal's pink hair.

"_Yes_. Some of us aren't little teenage drama queens, worrying about their looks, Genesis!" Angeal paused and then said, "Besides, I want to get the heck out of this room. It smells like dead skunk!"

Genesis opened his mouth and moodily snarled back, "I am _not_ a drama queen, much less a _teenage_ drama queen! How dare you! My hair is pink, I've lost some hair, and I simply can't afford to go out looking like a freak!"

Angeal walked to the door and put his handle on the knob. Two quiet words slipped from his mouth as he opened the door. "_Drama queen_."

Genesis luckily didn't hear Angeal. He was too busy trying to grow back his hair. After about an hour, he successfully grew back his hair. Unfortunately, the new hair was pink. Hot pink. Genesis swore, and tried to dye the pink part auburn, with some new water dye. But the concoction of food colours didn't match up to his natural auburn colour, so in the end, he had a strange rusty red/pink patch of new grown hair.

What improved Genesis's mood, (if that thing hadn't been there to distract Genesis, all of hell would most likely break out into ShinRa, because Genesis wasn't able to get his hair colour right) was one of Sephiroth's presents, that hadn't been unwrapped.

Gleefully, Genesis unwrapped the present and was now holding a brand new nice copy of Loveless. If Sephiroth wasn't going to appreciate it, and since he ruined Genesis's last copy, Genesis was going to have to appreciate and love on the book.

And so, Genesis sat in the corner, with a tub of jellyfish ice cream, cake (the cake part that hadn't been destroyed), and his beautiful new copy of Loveless.

* * *

Genesis woke up in the corner, with a pile of crumbs in his lap. The cake and ice cream completely gone, and Loveless covered in crumbs too.

Genesis yawned and gave a hearty stretch, as he stood up, and brushed off the crumbs. He couldn't really _remember_ eating the rest of the ice cream _or_ the cake, but he felt completely refreshed and alive… apart from the fact that he smelled of skunk and his hair was still giving him problems.

After cleaning up and getting dressed into fresh clothes, Genesis walked outside of his room to go into the mess hall. He thought about yesterday's event, while eating a dumbapple. He didn't think it very fair how Sephiroth managed to find a cure for his hair. In fact, not only did he not think it wasn't fair, but he thought it was selfish for Sephiroth to keep the secret cure for himself. Genesis ignored the fact that if _he_ were to find the cure first, he wouldn't have told Sephiroth the secret for anything in the whole wide world.

All the sudden, a Third Class SOLDIER came up to him and handed him an elaborate bouquet of flowers. He bowed and said, "Hail, Genesis!"

Genesis blinked at the bright colours and flowers and said awkwardly, "Errr…"

"Sephiroth told me to give them to you!" The Third Class said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why…?" Genesis asked suspiciously glaring at the Third Class.

The Third Class beamed and pounded on Genesis's back. "Because he told me that you were the Queen of Drama!"

Before the Third had said that, Genesis was feeling mightily superior and was so glad that Sephiroth was giving him attention.

"He said what?"

"He said that you were—" Started the Third, but at that moment, Sephiroth came down the hall, a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Rhapsodos!" Sephiroth said, still smiling his creepy smile.

Behind Sephiroth was Angeal, who likewise was smiling a suspicious smile, in which Genesis had a bad feeling about.

Angeal was holding a huge ribbon, with lots of glittery and pretty sparkles. The ribbon looked like it cost a fortune. In Sephiroth's hand was a tiara with fluffy pink feathers on it.

"Come 'ere, Genesis," Angeal sweetly said, giving Genesis a sticky smile.

Genesis's eyes bugged out as he shouted, "What is going on?!"

The Third Class was still beaming and said, "Sephiroth told everyone in ShinRa that you're the Queen of Drama! We're rewarding you!"

Genesis began to slowly back away. "Get away…" Genesis muttered.

"We won't take no for an answer, Genesis! We _know_ you want to be the Queen of Drama!" Angeal said.

Genesis gave Angeal and Sephiroth a fearful look, as they continued to advance on him.

"Eeeaaak! I said _get away_!" Squealed Genesis in terror.

Sephiroth smile left and he said quietly, "Stop trying to get away or we'll call reinforcements."

Genesis didn't heed Sephiroth's warning, and began to run faster than the wind in the opposite direction.

"_AFTER GENESIS RHAPSODOS_!" Shouted Angeal at the top of his lungs.

Everyone who heard, looked at the redhead, and seemed to understand instantly. After all, Sephiroth _did_ tell everyone in ShinRa.

Everyone began to run after Genesis.

Genesis was screaming and wailing, as if he was being hunted down by a pack of hungry hellhounds.

"_NOW_!" Someone shouted above.

Genesis looked up to see who was shouting, but instead, he saw pink water falling from the balcony.

_SPLOOSH_!

Genesis was drenched in pink water, then the next think he knew, was that there was glitter dust raining down on him.

Genesis was about to bolt (in the sudden shock of cold water, he halted), but Sephiroth grabbed his arm.

Genesis let out a squeal of terror, as if a pig to the slaughter, and screamed, "HELP! HELP! HEEEELLLPPP! SHIIIIIVVVAAAA!"

Everyone was laughing at Genesis. Genesis had pink hair that sparkled from the glitter.

Angeal pined on the ribbon and Sephiroth shoved the tiara on Genesis's head. The tiara was too small, and pinched Genesis's scalp. He sneezed from the glitter, and tried to bolt again.

But Angeal went quickly to the other side of Genesis, and grabbed his right arm.

Stuck between Sephiroth and Angeal, Genesis was forced to parade down the hall.

"HAIL, GENESIS RHAPSODOS! DRAMA QUEEN!" Everyone shouted.

Genesis's face was as pink as his hair, but he still wasn't able to worm out of the grip of Sephiroth and Angeal.

Where were they going?

The parade marched down more halls and outside into the cold day. Genesis began to shiver, as they kept marching, followed by a large crowd of SOLDIERs.

There was a fountain a little ways off, and Genesis began to have this sick feeling. He tried to dig his heels into the ground, but Angeal and Sephiroth merely pushed and shoved him.

"Nononono! Not the fountain of _doom_!" Genesis shouted.

"Oh _yes_," Sephiroth snarled, giving Genesis an evil grin.

Once they got to the fountain, Sephiroth halted and Angeal pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ahem," Angeal cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today, because of our beloved Queen of Drama, Genesis Rhapsodos, has chosen to spend time with us lower class…"

Genesis snorted atrociously.

"Shut up, Genesis, you're ruining it," Muttered Angeal. "Anyway… yeshh… okay, my minds gone blank…"

One of the Second Class SOLDIER shouted out, "We don't have all day, Hewley! Hurry up!"

Angeal sniffed and looked at the wadded up piece of paper. "Master Sephiroth was the one who thought up this gracious gift—"

"_I knew it_," Genesis shouted triumphantly.

"I said, _shut up_, Genesis!" Angeal said through clinched teeth. "And I was the one who second the brilliant idea, and the one who told Master Sephiroth that Genesis was a Drama Queen. Hem, of course we all know Genesis is a Drama Queen, I just mentioned it at the time and Sephiroth came up with the ide—"

"We _get_ it, Hewley. Get to the point!" A First Class shouted nastily.

Angeal glared into the crowd. He hated being interrupted. "As I was saying," Angeal said, glaring at the First Class. "Master Sephiroth wishes to grant this gift to Genesis Rhapsodos, for being such a wonderful Drama Queen. And this gift comes partly to thank Genesis for the birthday party yesterday."

"You guys had a_ birthday_ party…?" Someone snickered.

Sephiroth grimaced and said darkly, "I told you to _leave_ the birthday party part _out_, Hewley."

"Oops, right… sorry!" Angeal said. Except he didn't sound very sorry about it. "And, um… oh for heaven sake! Forget about the rest! Dunk him in!" Angeal waved his free arm exuberantly.

Angeal and Sephiroth both picked up the shrieking Genesis and threw him into the freezing fountain.

Of course, the fountain had frozen overnight, so before Genesis went splashing into the fountain, his weight had to crack the ice first.

There was a loud crack, and then a splash as Genesis fell into freezing water.

Genesis quickly tried getting out, but Sephiroth shoved Genesis back into the water and said, "_Stay in_!"

Genesis tumbled back into the water and made another big splash. The water slashed Angeal and Sephiroth.

Genesis tried getting up again, but once more, Sephiroth pushed him back into the water. Then Sephiroth pulled up his sleeves and held Genesis's head under water. There were frightened gurgling noises coming from Genesis. Everyone was watching now. Either too nervous to interfere with Sephiroth or too frozen in place to stop Sephiroth.

"Here… Sephiroth, that's a bit much. Give Rhapsodos a break," Angeal said a little worried. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were pressed together tightly.

Sephiroth ignored Angeal.

Angeal was beginning to panic. Genesis had to be under water for at least thirty seconds now.

Finally there was a blue explosion and Genesis, like a demon rising from the ground, rose up and shouted, "WHAT IN SHIVA'S NAME WAS THAT FOR, YOU STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID_STUPID_ IDIOT?!"

Angeal waved his hand and moaned, "Not another one of your stupid magic tricks!"

"YOU SURE AS HECK BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Genesis snarled. Then he turned to Sephiroth and pointed a finger at him, "IF I HADN'T DONE MY 'MAGIC TRICK' I'D BE MURDERED BY THAT FREAK WITH THE FREAKING LONG HAIR!"

Sephiroth smiled at Genesis.

"WIPE THAT GRIN OF YOUR FACE, YOU NASTY—"

A SOLDIER said in a depressed voice, "Aw man! His pink hair is gone!"

Genesis stopped. Now that he wasn't shouting, he was freezing. "Whaddya mean my hair isn't pink?!"

"Sephiroth…" Angeal said in awe.

Genesis's face turned red. "I don't want to talk about him!"

Angeal stared at Sephiroth, who was still smiling a little. "He gave you the cure…"

"I don't get it—he what?" Genesis asked crossly.

Everyone began to slowly drift away. Genesis's hair was back to normal, including the patch of hair that was rusty coloured. They saw no point in continuing on having fun, if Genesis was back to normal.

The ribbon blew in the wind, and Genesis was about to turn into a Gensicle (Genesis + Popsicle).

"Water. Normal water is the cure to the hair dye," Sephiroth said calmly.

"WATER?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

Sephiroth gazed at the freezing redhead. "I'm not joking. Yesterday, I went to try and wash my hair in your bathroom. After about forty seconds, the dye washed out… I noticed the amount of empty cologne bottles in your bathroom. What, do you go through a bottle a day?" Sephiroth asked mockingly.

"_Shaddup_!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and said, "That's not a very nice way of talking. Especially since I gave you the hair secret."

Genesis didn't want to say thank you. But he did asked, "Why did you give me the hair cure?"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis. "Because it was a way of saying thank you for yesterday."

Genesis spat back, "What happened yesterday?" The truth was Genesis knew very well what happened yesterday. He just wanted Sephiroth to go into detail about the thank you.

Sephiroth gathered the idea that Genesis wanted the praise, because he curled his lips and snarled back, "For the cake."

Genesis grinned a devilish grin. Was this the mighty Sephiroth saying thank you?

"_And_ for the entertainment of watching you fight Angeal, thinking it was me. _And _for today. I couldn't have given you the cure for free," Sephiroth said calmly watching Genesis's smug face turn into anger.

"You are so mean!" Genesis snapped, balling up his fists.

Angeal was still in awe. "I can't believe Sephiroth was nice enough to give you the cure…"

Genesis snorted and then sneezed.

"C'mon, let's go inside," Sephiroth said, starting to walk away.

"I want some hot chocolate," Genesis snarled.

**_THE END_**

* * *

BONUS PART:_**GENESIS'S COLD**_

There was silence around the table.

Genesis sneezed.

Genesis was wrapped up in a blanket and sipping hot chocolate. His cup appeared to be 70% marshmallows.

Sephiroth glared into his cup and refused to look at Angeal or Genesis.

"Admit it, you like hot chocolate," Angeal said, blowing at his coco.

Sephiroth sipped the warm chocolate liquid and mumbled, "I guess it tastes okay…"

Genesis sneezed and sniffed and said, "It's almost as good as Loveless."

Angeal quickly dodged Genesis's snotty sneeze and snarled, "Don't sneeze on me, Gen! You've got a cold!"

Genesis glared at Angeal. His eyes were watering from sneezing so much. "I don't have a cold!"

Angeal sighed and said to Sephiroth, "What do we do with someone who is sick?"

"Send him to sickbay…" was Sephiroth's simple reply.

"_NO_!" Genesis sneezed. "The sickbay has people who are even sicker! If I go to sickbay, then I'll end up catching something worse and then I'll _die_!" Genesis said dramatically.

"Sickbay," Sephiroth said in a final manner. "Defiantly."

Genesis took a tissue and honked into the tissue like a wild duck. "Drat this cold! All because of _you_!" Genesis pointed a finger at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth calmly took a sip of coco.

Genesis stood up and said, "I'm going to make myself a bowl of soup!"

Genesis shuffled to the kitchen, leaving Angeal and Sephiroth alone.

"Great, now Genesis isn't going to survive taking care of himself," Angeal muttered, draining the rest of the coco down.

Sephiroth gave Angeal a quick look. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Angeal nodded and held out a fist, "Rock, paper, scissors."

Sephiroth likewise held out a fist and they both chanted, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Angeal burst out into a gleeful laugh, "Ha! Looooser! Rock beats scissors! Funny you would choose scissors, since… well, y'know, Gen tried giving you a pair of scissors yesterday."

A deep growling noise came from Sephiroth's throat. He tightened his grip on the coco mug and dug his nails into the polished wood table.

Angeal stood up and stretched. "I'mma outa here!" He took quick long strides to the door and slipped out of Genesis's room.

Sephiroth glared back into his cup and had a temptation to run away. But because he was a good friend, he stayed put… for a little while longer.

"Help!" Genesis croaked.

Sephiroth sighed and stood up, taking his cup with him. He slowly and deliberately walked to the kitchen and snarled, "What is it, you brat?"

Genesis scowled at Sephiroth and said, "Make me some soup. I can't remember how to open the can of soup." He pointed to can of soup and a can opener.

Sephiroth slowly turned to Genesis and gave him one of his all-powerful glares.

Genesis glared back and said, "I'm sick, and you made me sick. _Make me some soup_… _please_." Genesis added.

An evil smile slipped across Sephiroth's face. Genesis looked a little startled, but walked away to read a book. "Bring the soup into the main room when you're done," Genesis commanded.

It took all of Sephiroth's willpower not to tear down the house and Genesis. As Genesis left, Sephiroth opened the can of soup, and poured the soup into a bowl. Then he searched around for the hottest peppers in Genesis's spice rack, until he found dried Szechuan peppers and dried cayenne peppers. Then he dumped half the bottles of peppers into the soup and stirred it up. Sephiroth wished that Genesis had a stash of strychnine or maybe arsenic, but hard as he tried, he couldn't find any poison.

After warming up the soup, Sephiroth lazily dumped a spoon and napkin onto the tray and put a beer onto the tray. He couldn't _believe_ he was playing a nurse. If _any_ word got out into ShinRa that the Great Sephiroth was playing nanny, then he'd stab himself with his sword.

Sephiroth clumsily balanced everything onto the tray and marched out into the main room.

Genesis was sprawling on the sofa and reading Loveless. The sofa was the only seating furniture in the room, and figures Genesis would be the one hogging the sofa, making sure Sephiroth would have to find a chair or stand up.

Genesis glanced up and grinned impishly at Sephiroth. "Lay the tray on the coffee table," Genesis said elegantly.

Sephiroth clinched his teeth and tightened his grip on the tray. "You're a pain in the bottom, stupidhead," Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

Genesis glanced up at Sephiroth and gave him a skeptical look, "What was that? You know, I could have sworn you said—"

"Eat up," Sephiroth said dangerously to Genesis.

Genesis sat up, picked up the tray, and put it on his lap. He looked at the food and then looked at Sephiroth. With a triumphant laugh/sneeze, Genesis said, "AH-HA! You did something to my food! I knew you wouldn't have been so willing to fix my food unless you put something into my food! Didja sabotage the soup or beer?"

Genesis looked into the soup bowl and then examined the beer can. "I shall have you know, Sephiroth, because I am sick, I won't be able to taste whatever you did to my soup or beer!"

Genesis sneezed and then swore. "This stupid nose! It's totally plugged up!" He tried to sniff the soup and then to sniff the beer, but after a few minutes, he gave up, and plunged his spoon into the thick broth.

Genesis put the spoonful of soup into his mouth and mumbled, "Strange, I don't remember having soup with a bunch of cut up bell peppers..."

Before the spices could kick into Genesis's mouth, Genesis took up the bowl and began to none-gracefully drink the soup from the bowl. Sephiroth intently watched the redhead, slurping and smacking, as he continued to drink from the bowl. Genesis caught Sephiroth's eye and snapped peevishly, "What are you lookin' at?!"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed even more, as he continued to watch Genesis. Genesis put down the bowl, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

They glared at each other, and then within a fraction of a second, Genesis dropped the soup bowl and screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes began to water, as the spices began doing its thing. The heat of the peppers cleared up Genesis's stuffy nose, and burned his stomach and mouth.

Genesis shrieked again and grabbed the beer can. Chugging the can, Genesis clawed at his mouth. Tears began to pour from Genesis's eyes and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Snot ran 90 mph down his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Genesis shouted angrily glaring at Sephiroth.

"I sabotaged the soup. You said I did something to it," Sephiroth replied calmly looking at his nails.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO PUT PEPPERS INTO THE SOUP! WHAT A CHEAP THING TO DO!"

Sephiroth gave Genesis a snaky smile. "I'd say it was pretty priceless," Sephiroth mused.

"PRICELESS SMICELESS!" Genesis snarled angrily. "WHAT YOU DID WAS SOMETHING A JERKY YELLOW-BELLY COWARD WOULD DO!

Sephiroth lazily blinked and replied, "You're pretty enthusiastic with your words when you've eaten peppers…"

Genesis continued to chug the can of beer and then said, "You dare insult me, Genesis Rhapsodos Second Class SOLDIER of ShinRa?!"

"You better believe it."

"I HATTTEEEE YOOUUUUUU!"

Sephiroth shrugged and said, "I figured so. But I really don't want to watch over your lazy behind all day and give you food like a nanny."

"HATE YOU!" Screamed Genesis. He stuck out his tongue (he had a surprisingly long tongue) and fanned it.

Sephiroth sighed and walked away to the door. "Good grief," Sephiroth muttered. "You are such the drama queen, Rhapsodos."

**_THE END _**


End file.
